leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP064
}} Riding the Winds of Change! (Japanese: グライオンとグライガー！風の迷路をぬけて！ and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!) is the 64th episode of , and the 530th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 24, 2008 and in the United States on July 5, 2008. Blurb As Ash and his friends pass through a city, a Gliscor and a group of Gligar swarm them and gobble up all their lunch. What's more, Paul is also in town with his Murkrow—it looks like he's after Gliscor! Paul leaves without explanation, but Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy explain what's going on: a storm swept Gliscor into the city, and the local wind patterns have kept it trapped there ever since. To top it off, Gliscor's supersonic navigation waves bounced off the city's skyscrapers and lured all the Gligar to the city, where they became trapped as well. Since then, Gliscor and the Gligar have been raiding all the food in the city to feed themselves. Now, with the help of Ash and the gang, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy plan to lure the Pokémon to a spot where the winds will sweep them back to the forest. The plan gets underway without a hitch, until Team Rocket jump in and kidnap Gliscor and the Gligar. However, there's one friendly Gligar who lags behind the others, and its tardiness saves it from being caught up in Team Rocket's trap. This Gligar frees its friends, but now the road is blocked, leaving no way to get the Pokémon to the target spot! Ash comes up with a new plan: get Gliscor and the Gligar together, then use Gust to blow them free of the city. Paul, who couldn't care less about the plan, catches up to Gliscor and catches it, leaving the Gligar without a leader. Fortunately, the one friendly Gligar helps Ash convince the other Gligar to follow the plan. A team of Pokémon using Gust succeeds in blowing the Gligar back to the forest—with one exception. Ash's new Gligar friend insists on coming back to Ash, so Ash takes the hint and captures it for his team. With his new buddy in tow, it's time for Ash to finally reach Veilstone City! Plot Still on route to Veilstone City, has stopped in another city on the way to enjoy a picnic. and are still trying to master , which still faces accuracy issues. The training and picnic are put on hold when several shadows fly overhead. Looking up, the gang see several being led by a larger Pokémon, which suddenly start swooping. The group flee and the attackers steal the picnic food. Ash has Turtwig try an Energy Ball against the leader, but once again it is misses its target. Ash attempts a , though the Gligar swiftly evade. For safety, all of the Pokémon are recalled into their Poké Balls (apart from Turtwig, and of course ). Ash makes sure his friends are OK, and identifies the Pokémon as Gligar and the larger one as . Dawn looks up Gligar in her Pokédex, and then Ash looks up Gliscor in his, which identifies Gliscor as Gligar's evolved form. Just then, an shoots towards Gliscor, which sends it flying. Ash and the gang look across and see that it came from Paul and his . Paul then sends out his which sends all of the Gligar fleeing. A few attempt to attack Murkrow but it easily dodges. A strong wind starts, and Gliscor orders the group of Gligar to leave. However, while almost all leave, a single Gligar is too busy eating an apple to notice. After quickly scoffing down the apple and making a face at the gang, it tries to take off but the attempt is misjudged and it falls onto Ash. After getting up, it finds itself surrounded by the angry stares of Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig. It quickly leaves to rejoin its group. Paul recalls his Pokémon, and mentions that Gliscor lives up to its reputation. Ash asks Paul if he's there to catch the Gliscor, but Paul is apathetic as usual and tells the others to keep out of his way before he walks off. Just then Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrive. It turns out that this isn't the first time people's food has been stolen, and intercepts Brock's declaration of love. After witnessing the Gligar and Gliscor's successful food raids, set their sights on catching the Pokémon to keep their stomach full. At the local Pokémon Center, which has a garden on the roof filled with and Pokémon, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy tell the gang that the Gliscor and Gligar have reduced the city into a ghost town. After stripping the city bare of its growing fruit and vegetables, they're now stealing the food out of people's hands. Brock is confused, as Gliscor and Gligar are known for living in the forest, not in the city. It was revealed that one night, a very powerful storm blew Gliscor into the city. The same winds, caused by the numerous skyscrapers in the city, prevented Gliscor leaving and as a result Gliscor started to attract the Gligar from neighboring areas with sound waves magnified by the buildings. Though numerous attempts to capture the Pokémon have failed, Officer Jenny has a new plan which involves using Gligar's favorite fruit as bait. The gang all pledge their support. Meanwhile, Gliscor and the Gligar have taken refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, a tub of fruit shoots through the window. All the Gligar start to tuck in, but then they all grow suspicious and, along with Gliscor, look through the window to see a truck carrying fruit driving down the road. They all give chase, except for the one that fell on Ash earlier. After a few extra bites it joins the chase. Officer Jenny drives the truck in an attempt to lure the Pokémon into a strong wind current, which should blow them out of the city and return them to the forest. However, the plan is ruined when Gliscor and the Gligar are captured by Team Rocket in their balloon. Jessie, James and perform their and begin their getaway. Unfortunately Team Rocket's boasts are holding true, with Pikachu's , Piplup's and Gliscor's prove useless against the strong container. It turns out that while the container is almost indestructible, the rope holding it isn't as the Gligar, which Ash recognized from earlier, cuts the rope which causes the container to fall onto the remains of the building. The container is destroyed, and Gligar is sent flying. Ash runs to save it, and Gligar ends up landing on him just like earlier. Meanwhile, Gliscor and the other Gligar obviously aren't too happy about the attempted capture and all use X-Scissor on the balloon, which causes the balloon to crash and Team Rocket are sent blasting off again. The balloon also crashes onto the building remains, and the road is blocked by the debris. This causes the wind direction to change, and Gliscor and the Gligar help themselves to the fruit on the truck. All of this has been observed by Paul. Gliscor and Gligar are soon wrecking havoc on the city, and with the road blocked the same plan cannot be reattempted. Just then the gang have an idea; if they can't send Gliscor and the Gligar into a wind current, then they will produce one using a from the Pokémon at the Center. Ash decides to talk to Gliscor to let it know they just want to help. In an alley, Team Rocket is consoling themselves with some food when they notice Gliscor and the Gligar have arrived. They are quickly on the run, when suddenly an Ice Beam hits, and Team Rocket are sent blasting off for the second time. The attacker is revealed to be Paul's Weavile, who uses another Ice Beam and freezes all the Gligar solid. As Paul orders a , Gliscor responds with a , stopping the attack and melting the ice while the numerous Pokémon make a getaway. However, the Gligar Ash saved is once again left behind, and is greeted by Ash and his friends. It pulls its now trademark strange face, but then starts to follow its group, and is itself followed by the gang. In a nearby alley, Paul confronts Gliscor and sends out to partner Weavile. He orders an Ice Beam/ combo, but there are so many Gligar flying about neither can target. Paul yells at his Pokémon to focus, and orders a from Electabuzz which hits several Gligar. Gliscor isn't happy about seeing its group attacked and uses X-Scissor on Electabuzz, which sends the flying into Weavile and Paul. Ash and the others arrive along with the Gligar they've now befriended. Ash tells Gliscor they can help it return to the wild, but before it can answer it is hit by Paul's Ice Beam/Thunder combo, sending it crashing to the ground. Paul then throws a Poké Ball, and successfully catches the Gliscor. As usual, Paul scans Gliscor with his Pokédex and sees that it is quite strong and decides to keep it. Ash asks Paul about all the Gligar it was leading, but Paul doesn't care. The Gligar known to Ash and the group makes a run at Paul, but Electabuzz hits it with a Thunder Punch, sending it flying. Recalling his Pokémon to their Poké Balls, Paul criticizes the gang and leaves. All of the Gligar are now flying around the alley aimlessly, not knowing what to do without Gliscor gone. Deciding to go with the plan anyway, Ash and Dawn start to lure the Gligar to the Pokémon Center. A few are hesitant about going, but the one Ash is now friends with lets the others know it is okay and soon all the Gligar are on their way. Once there, all the Pokémon at the Center use Gust to send the Gligar flying out of the city and the plan is working perfectly. However, Team Rocket shows up, making a second attempt to catch the Gligar. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket are so far away the Thunderbolt doesn't reach. Ash decides to try Turtwig and Energy Ball again. Turtwig sends out the Energy Ball, but which it reaches the balloon's distance once again the direction isn't there and it misses. With Team Rocket closing in, Ash tells Turtwig to really concentrate. Turtwig responds, and fires the Energy Ball which hits Team Rocket dead on. The balloon explodes and it's third time unlucky for Team Rocket who are sent blasting off again. Ash congratulates Turtwig on finally perfecting the attack, when they notice that the slow Gligar is once again too busy eating to notice where its group is. Turtwig fires another Energy Ball at it, sending it into the air. Then all the Center's Pokémon use Gust, finally sending the Gligar out of the city and back to their natural habitat. Just when the gang think the Gligar problem is gone, the slow Gligar is seen flying back to the Center, and once again its flying is not up to scratch and lands on Ash who asks why it didn't join its friends. Pulling its face, Brock tells Ash that Gligar must want to join him. Ash happily throws a Poké Ball and catches . Major events * Paul a . * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Gligar * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Paul Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's; new; debut) * (multiple) * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ペラペラと　ラップでおしゃべり　ペラップよ Perapera to, rappu de oshaberi, Perappu yo. ** Chatot has much more involvement than most Pokémon, appearing before the reveal and during the senryū. *In Kanto, Ash filled his party with two episodes before he first met Lt. Surge, Kanto's third Gym Leader. In this episode, he catches Gligar, while two episodes later he meets Maylene, Sinnoh's third Gym Leader. Another parallel is that both Squirtle and Gligar were part of a group of Pokémon of their same species that caused trouble in a town. Both of them also voluntarily followed Ash. * The featured town is apparently located on , which is one of the routes where wild appear in via the dual-slot method. * This is one of the few episodes where Team Rocket blasts off three times. * This episode's dub title is based on the title of the song by the , possibly chosen because Gligar is the FlyScorpion Pokémon. * With the capture of Gligar, this marks the first time Ash has had two Pokémon on his team since Charizard, who evolved from Charmeleon in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon!. Errors * When Gliscor commands its minion Gligar to fly away after Paul appears, there is a black line through Gliscor's face and its head clips behind its body. * In one scene where Nurse Joy is looking at her laptop, her hat is colored the same as her hair. * Gliscor's minion Gligar are affected by 's despite being part . DP064 error.png|The Gliscor errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 064 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Vom Winde verweht es:EP533 fr:DP064 ja:DP編第64話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第63集